Hurricane Checkmate
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Weiss and Blake become more than just Thunder Buddies during the storm of the century. R&R, and I hope you enjoy. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap!


Blake hummed softly to herself as she turned the pages to her favorite anthology. The Faunus was alone in RWBY's dorm and curled up in a comfortable ball, her forehead pressed against the chilly windowpane as the small lamp buzzed with electricity. Large, dark clouds rumbled through the sky and blocked out the last of the day's sunlight. Electricity crackled in the air around Beacon Academy and she could smell the rain that was to come. It would be a downpour the ferocity of which Vale hadn't experienced in centuries.

News reports warned days ago that three separate storm systems had collided a few hundred miles off the coast of the kingdom. The enormous merge caused the superstorm to divert off it's original path, directing it to Vale's coast. The kingdom's citizens were urged to stock up on supplies. Families along the coast were evacuated deeper into the city, or to Patch, which lay just out of the storm's path. Most residents had grimly named the storm "Checkmate," sure that the typhoon would cause millions of dollars in damages along its path. Headmaster Ozpin declared Beacon Academy in a state of emergency and allowed students the opportunity to return home to their families or to evacuate to the towers if need be. Classes would be cancelled for the rest of the week until they could fix any damages.

Ruby, Yang and Zwei had gone home together, leaving their school to be with their father in Patch early that morning. Weiss had left about three hours ago, determined to wait for whoever was supposed to pick her up and take the heiress to her home in Atlas. Blake had opted to stay, having no real relatives of her own.

"Come on, Blake! You can come to our house! We won't mind. We could be a sleepover!" Ruby was kind, but the Faunus didn't want to intrude on her teammate's family lives.

"Are you sure, Blake? You could always come with me." Weiss's offer was sincere, but the Schnee Mansion had a reputation for not being too accepting of Faunus who weren't willing to work.

"No, thank you. I'll stay here. Make sure the storm doesn't blow our windows out." Blake had smiled and quickly waved her friends off to their homes. Truthfully, she just didn't think she'd feel comfortable staying over at someone else's house. She might attract unwanted attention and putting her friend's families in danger was the last thing she'd ever want to do. Instead, she decided to catch up on her favorite fanfictions online.

Lounging in the dull lamplight, Blake set her book aside for a second and listened as the wind begin to pick up outside. The loud moaning the superstorm just off shore echoed throughout the kingdom. She'd always enjoyed thunderstorms, the smell of the world washed anew the next day a treat to her keen senses.

Blake sighed softly as she watched the first flash of lightning struck the ocean's surface less than a few feet from shore. The thunderclap was instantaneous; the storm had arrived. She struggled to make herself more comfortable as she watched the clouds tear open in dark gray sheets of freezing rain. The storm quickly descended upon Beacon's towers, raindrops and hailstones striking the windowpane, drumming an odd percussion against the glass. She watched as the wind viciously tore branches off of trees and ripped benches out of the ground.

Focused on the storm raging just outside her window, Blake didn't hear the footsteps approach her door and almost jumped out of her skin as a loud banging behind her preceded another thunder strike. She quickly got to her feet and cocked her head curiously at the door. The knock was all too familiar, but extremely unexpected.

"Blaaaaake! Open the door, please!"

The Faunus walked across the room and silently opened the door. The panicked knock had come from her favorite heiress who stood drenched from head to toe in the chilly storm water.

"Weiss? I thought you left to Atlas hours ago?" Blake asked as she stepped aside, letting her teammate pass as she closed their the door behind her.

"The storm delayed my escort… she couldn't make it in time… Looks like I'll be staying here." Weiss sighed, wringing out her hair in their bathroom's sink. She was absolutely soaked, as if she'd waited until the storm was already upon her before turning to head back inside.

"Sorry, Weiss." Blake shrugged, helping her teammate out of her snow white bolero jacket.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here." The Schnee heiress grumbled incrediously. She angrily shuffled with her remaining clothes, trying to brush most of the rain off her shoulders.

"It's not so bad. You got back before it really started. Come, sit with me by the window. We can watch it-"

"No thank you. I'll be getting to bed immediately." Weiss looked furious as she grabbed her ice blue towel, wiping down the rest of her body. Blake couldn't tell why her teammate was so irritated, but admittedly, Weiss was usually irritated about something.

"Okay, then… I have snacks." Blake reached for a bag of chips and salsa she'd purchased from the cafeteria before it closed down in preparation for the storm. Weiss didn't even glance at her as she turned around and faced the wall, impatiently sliding out of her dress. Blake could hear her swearing under her breath. She shrugged quietly and turned to face the storm again, giving her teammate her privacy as she undressed.

Blake reclaimed her seat by the window and watched as sheet after sheet of rain pounded against the Beacon courtyard. She could write dozens of poems about how soothing it was to watch the storm wash over the world. Her eyes lit up as she watched another bolt of lightning strike the ground just a few hundred yards off campus, turning the sand it struck into glass.

"Eek!"

The sharp shriek behind her made her jump and Blake whipped her head around to find its source. She'd looked back just in time to watch Weiss's scroll clatter against the floor. Her teammate quickly bent over to pick up the dropped device. She'd never seen Weiss so jumpy before. Even as they stared down a wall of attacking Grimm, the heiress's calculated facade seemed permanently plastered across her face. She was worried.

"Weiss? Are you-"

"Give me a moment, please!" Weiss's shrill plea came quick and agitated, but steady. As if she were desperately trying to reclaim every ounce of composure she'd lost during the lightning strike. The room was filled with nothing but the roar of the storm outside as Blake studied her teammate. Weiss's knees shook unsteadily, causing her whole body to bounce in her high-heeled shoes. Her face was paler than usual, fear having leeched all color from her soft cheeks. She was terrified; the sharp scent of fear wafted off her in waves, imperceptible to normal humans, but as clear as a beacon to Blake's keen senses.

Another bolt of lightning struck a tree nearby, causing a branch to explode in a clap of smoke and ash. Weiss jumped again, fists clenched in fear.

"Weiss?" Blake tried to sound more comforting. She wanted to try and ease Weiss's fears, not exactly used to seeing her so shaken.

"Yes!" Weiss's answer was pointedly argumentative. As if she didn't want to talk to her or about her obvious discomfort.

Blake sighed. She wouldn't press the issue if Weiss didn't want to talk about it. Whenever the underwear-clad heiress didn't want to talk about a subject, she was likely to get defensive and the last thing she wanted was to get into an argument so soon after Weiss had finally gotten used to her Faunus heritage. Instead, Blake decided to try her best to help her distressed teammate.

She got up from her seat by the window again, and drew the curtains shut. She turned a small metal switch in the windowpane, locking it in place and finally sat on her bed, beckoning the smaller girl over.

"Do you have a change of clothes," she asked worriedly. Her friend was already shivering in the chilly air of their dorm room.

Weiss sighed and shook her head, sliding her shoes off of her small feet on the way to the Faunus's bed. "No… everything not on an airship to Atlas needs to be laundered…"

Blake nodded and handed her a fresh, black yukata. It was the same one she'd met Yang in, the same day she'd met the rest of her teammates. Weiss smiled appreciatively, taking the folded cloth in steady hands.

"Thanks…," Weiss finally sighed. She set the pajamas back on Blake's bed and walked back to her bed, picking up her towel and drying herself. Blake watched her work, biting her lip as she eyed her friend. Weiss was standing in just a pair of white shorts and a lacy blue bra. She'd always admired her teammate's body, seemingly chiseled out of the finest marble by a master artist. Graceful fingers held the cloth, meticulously wiping away every drop rainwater. Blake blinked, realizing she'd been staring and turned her gaze back to ice blue eyes.

"If you want, you can sleep here…" She patted the bed beside her, offering the spot to her friend.

"Oh… that's… that won't be necessary-"

Another crack of lightning forced Weiss to the balls of her feet, the girl instinctually trying to make herself taller than her aggressor. She sighed and defeatedly slid her way under the Faunus's sheets. She found them warm and inviting and Blake moved closer to the wall, giving her more room. She watched as Weiss slid the yukata over her underwear. The black pajamas contrasted sharply with her white hair and pale skin. Blake thought she looked good in the color, even if the yukata itself hung off her smaller body like an oversized hoodie.

Weiss tiredly undid her ponytail and slipped off the black tiara that adorned her hair almost as often as Blake's bow. Her damp hair hung in loose sheets, some locks sticking unevenly to her face and neck. "Your hair looks nice down," Blake observed.

"Huh? Oh… thank you…" Weiss's eyes lit up at the generous compliment. They sat together for a long while, taking pleasure in one another's company as the wind picked up outside. The storm pounded against their window like a starving Grimm, desperate to get inside at the Huntresses. Weiss wrapped her arms around her knees protectively, trying to steel herself as the the storm did everything in its power to exploit her fear.

"I'll make us some hot cocoa?" Blake looked to her friend and gently patted the back of her hand, making sure it was okay to leave her for just a moment.

Weiss nodded, taking a deep breath as she moved aside,letting Blake pass. "Do we have marshmallows," she asked softly.

Blake made her way to their small kitchen area. She grabbed milk from their fridge and chocolate mix from their makeshift pantry. Moving around cans of beans and Zwei's peanut butter, she found the last of the mini-marshmallows. "Ruby left just enough for us. How thoughtful."

Blake took a few minutes to prepare their drinks, and the room was soon full of the smell of rich, warm chocolate. The scent itself seemed to muffle the moaning of the storm outside just enough to be tolerable. Blake handed Weiss the larger of the two mugs before sliding back into bed, this time a little closer to her friend. They sipped in silence for a few minutes, Blake trying her hardest to distract Weiss from the deafening silence of the storm with rumbling purrs before another crack of thunder nearly made the heiress spill her drink. She swore under her breath, licking a few drops off her wrist.

"Wanna talk about it," Blake asked, glancing up from the rim of her mug to meet the icy blue eyes of her teammate. She wanted to understand what exactly Weiss was frightened by so she could start trying to help her. Whether Weiss said yes or no, she was prepared to comfort her as much as she could.

Weiss sighed, holding tightly to her mug. Her hands shook as she clutched it, making the brown liquid inside ripple against its rim.

"My father… busy as usual," there was bite in the last few words. Blake was beginning to notice a pattern with Weiss's stories about her past and how busy Mr. Schnee had been. "He'd left me at home alone during a storm. Even the help had gone home to their families… Lightning struck a tree outside my bedroom and it crashed on top of my roof. I went to sleep with my sister, Winter, and I've been wary of storms ever since…" She looked down to her perfectly manicured toenails and tried to steady her breath.

"Well… don't worry… I'm here-"

"Please don't sing Gold." Weiss looked up into Blake's amber eyes pleadingly. They laughed, Yang's favorite song a perfect match for their current situation.

"I'm here for you, though. It's just a storm… it'll pass." Blake tried her best to sound comforting. She'd been through several large storms in her life, often without so much as a building to shelter her. She wondered if she'd ever been in the same storm as the heiress before.

Weiss nodded at her words, tensing as another crack of lightning and thunder echoed throughout the premature night. Blake watched Weiss take a large sip of her hot chocolate before she caught her eyes again. This time, Weiss held the gaze, heartbeat after heartbeat passed while they watched one another.

Weiss cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, words to properly convey what she felt not coming easily. It'd been almost two months since she'd gotten into that regretful argument with Blake, and while she wasn't usually one to apologize, Blake meant more to her than she'd realized.

She cleared her throat again and started over. "Blake?"

"Yes, Weiss?" Her Faunus ears twitched underneath her bow, subconsciously directing themselves towards her friend.

"I… never apologized. Last semester… that was incredibly insensitive of me to talk about Faunus-"

"Weiss, you don't have to explain yourself-"

"Let me finish," Weiss demanded, stomping her foot for emphasis. "Please… I haven't exactly been a good friend to you… I'd like to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She looked up to her friend, wiping away the last few raindrops from her forehead.

Blake nodded curtly, finally tearing her eyes away from her teammates only to get distracted by Weiss's finely chiseled collarbones draped in the ebony yukata. She couldn't think of what to say to Weiss, Blake had never really expected an apology from her. The heiress had her reasons to at least try and justify her behavior, but she'd accepted both Blake and Sun so willingly into her life. Blake almost didn't mind.

"Thanks," she said finally, looking back down into her half-full mug and taking another quick sip.

"If you wouldn't mind," the heiress took another sip of her cocoa, swallowing a few of the tiny marshmallows. "It's okay if you take off your bow. I remember you said it makes your ears sore…"

Blake watched Weiss intently, not sure what'd come over her to make her so apologetic. The black bow had become as much a part of her identity as her feline ears themselves. She hated to admit it, but hiding her identity had become _part_ of her identity.

"I… I'm okay, Weiss." It was a lie, of course. Her delicate ears had been wrapped since early that morning and had started to burn with ache.

Weiss sighed softly and adjusted the blankets around herself. She felt terrible, knowing that Blake still wasn't comfortable enough to shed the ribbon around her. Knowing that it was her fault for alienating her teammate so much. Another crack of lightning made her jump, and she leaned closer to her friend. Hesitantly, Blake wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean against her chest. She could feel Weiss's heart racing, as if she were still terrified by the storm outside, but trying her hardest to keep it together. She decided to try and fill the silence with more idle conversation to distract her.

"What did you think of Dr. Oobleck's lecture earlier today? I-" a loud crack of thunder drove Weiss closer against the Faunus. Blake sighed and gently pressed her lips against Weiss's forehead. It was a soft peck, lasting less than a second, but it was enough to make Weiss's heart stop.

"Um… Blake," she asked curiously.

"Sorry, sorry." Blake quickly started to slide her arm off of Weiss's waist, realizing she'd quickly crossed the line from platonically to romantically intimacy.

Weiss took her free hand and held Blake's wrist, keeping her arm in place. "Don't. That was… pleasant," she admitted.

Blake could feel the warmth of blush rising up her cheeks and neck. Weiss moved her hand from Blake's wrist to the back of her palm, gently slipping her fingers through Blake's. The Faunus was positive Weiss could feel the warmth of her blush.

Blake's keen senses picked up the subtle decrease of Weiss's heartbeat.

"_If kissing her forehead calms her down… maybe just to help her…_"

Blake cleared her throat, causing Weiss to look up from another sip of hot cocoa.

"You know… it might be more pleasant…," Blake's words were suddenly failing her. She'd never had to ask before. Usually people would initiate and she was more than happy to go along. "If we, well-"

Weiss happily ended Blake's torture with a quick, chocolatey smooch. Leaning up, she placed her soft, thin lips against the unexpecting Faunus, pulling away just as she realized what had happened.

"You're not as good at that as I'd hoped," Weiss said playfully, finishing the last of her drink.

"I- well, maybe if I had been expecting…," Blake trailed off when she saw the small, teasing smirk on Weiss's face. Her feline ears dropped as she pouted, positive she'd blown her one chance at kissing the heiress.

"Oh, don't pout. I'll kiss you again when I'm ready." Weiss smiled and snuggled closer to her larger friend. Blake was like a huge, comfortable pillow.

"Oh? And… when might…" Blake bit her tongue, not wanting to sound desparate. She was just glad Weiss had something else to think about besides the storm currently battering Vale. The storm didn't much like to be ignored, as a bolt of lightning struck the west tower of the academy. The lights went out immediately, plunging the girls into darkness. Blake looked around the room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the near-total darkness. A small hand gripped her wrist, holding tightly. "Blake!"

"Weiss. It's okay… I can still see." Weiss looked terrified, her ice blue eyes darting around the room, drawn to any and every source of noise. The heiress shook her head anxiously as if trying to will the lights back on, a hint of a whine in her voice.

"I'm scared." She sounded so alone, so vulnerable.

"I'm here, Weiss…" Blake had never had to comfort anyone before. All her life she'd been at the mercy of others, she'd never been in a position of power over someone else. She pressed her forehead against her friend's trying to force her to keep eye contact. Her ears twitched when Weiss pursed her lips, stealing another quick kiss.

"I'm scared. Not a child." Weiss smiled, playfully licking her lips. Blake was just glad she couldn't see her blush in the dark room. The heiress reached up and ran her thin fingers through Blake's ebony locks, tangling them between her fingers. The Faunus couldn't help but purr, loving the way Weiss's steady hands worked at her hair. They brought Blake's head towards her own allowing her to steal yet another smooch. This time, Blake was ready, her heart racing just as fast as her teammate's as she returned the kiss.

Weiss was scared, but now the fear of the storm was being pushed aside by another. She feared messing up. She feared betraying her inexperience to Blake. She did her best to hide it, sitting up straighter as she sought to take control of the kiss. Blake followed her angle and pace, eyes slowly drifting shut.

Weiss's lips were soft and commanding, and Blake couldn't help but purr. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, tasting the sharp, crisp flavor of mint. Weiss's slender, steady hands cupped her cheeks, fingertips tangling in her hair. They kissed for almost a minute before another lightning strike made Weiss accidentally nip at Blake's bottom lip. Blake's heart skipped a beat at the sensation, and she almost whined as Weiss pulled away.

"S- sorry." Weiss slipped her hands off of Blake's face and tangled themselves in her hair, pushing long, ivory locks behind her shoulder and away from her face. Her eyes widened as she looked up, seeing a drop of blood on Blake's lip.

"Blake!" Weiss quickly wiped the drop away before it trickled down her friend's chin. The tiny red puddle slowly slid down the heiress's thumb before she placed the digit between her own lips, quickly sucking the rusty liquid away. Blake watched her, awestruck by her inherent grace. She could see Weiss smile in the darkness of the room, and she used her advantage to press forward, stealing another kiss from the heiress's lips.

Weiss could only see clearly whenever lightning illuminated the room, catching quick glimpses of the Faunus. Months ago, she never could've imagined even being in the same room as a Faunus who wasn't serving her, let alone being this intimate with one. A million ways to apologize raced through her mind, desperate to try and convey to Blake just how sorry she was about their arguments. About _everything_. But Blake's kiss never gave her the chance to try, her lips were all licorice and rust and soft flutters against Weiss's own.

Weiss almost jumped at the sound of the storm uprooting a large tree outside, the crash of bark slamming against the pavement below sounding like its own thunderclap. She was calmed by the kiss, feeling safer and safer as Blake's lips pressed against her own.

Blake lazily wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist, pulling the smaller woman into her lap. Weiss wasn't able to see well, but Blake could see every detail in the her face. Her sharp jaw and icy blue eyes and smooth pale skin were all in sharp contrast to the dark room around them. Her ivory locks glowed like a wraith, silently shimmering in what little starlight made it into the room. Blake tangled her fingers in the wet locks, combing her fingertips gently through them.

Weiss sighed softly into Blake's mouth, taking hold of her right hand. She toyed with each of the Faunus's strong fingers and stroked her thumb over her rough, calloused palms. It was a long while before Blake felt fingertips hesitantly stroking at her inner thigh. She was out of her heat cycle, not expecting it for another month at least, but as Weiss's nails gently scratched against warm flesh, she easily fell into the same, familiar desire.

"Weiss…? Are you sure-"

"Am I ever _unsure_ of anything?" Even in the dark, Weiss's facial expressions never changed, the same accusatory glare aimed at the Faunus.

"_I guess not,_" Blake thought. Weiss slowly traced looping circles against Blake's inner thigh, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. Slowly, she traced a path up the girl's leg, fingertips sliding under the hem of her shorts. Blake watched her face for any sign of hesitation before Weiss found her way underneath the shorts, finally closing her eyes in relaxation.

Weiss's fingers were graceful and accurate, easily tracing a path to Blake's folds. She bit her lip when she first felt humid folds, fingertips tentatively spreading her warmth as she tried to remember what she liked most. Blake purred in response, her chest vibrating in amazement. Weiss blushed as she realized just how much Blake was enjoying herself and buried her face against her chest, listening to the quickened heartbeat of her teammate. She tried her best to follow the loudest purrs, slowly dipping a finger into Blake's heat before pulling out and repeating with the next finger. It was slow, intimate and languorous, Blake's purr nearly drowning out the rumbling thunder outside.

Blake's toes curled as Weiss's pace quickened to follow the beat of her heart, leaving her gasping for breath. A quick string of swears left her lips, only to be silenced by another kiss.

"Shh," Weiss commanded, the pad of her thumb playfully circling Blake's clit. "That kind of language won't be tolerated here," she said playfully.

"Fuck… you…" It was the only response she could come up with as the heiress tore another moan from her lips. Blake tightened her arms around Weiss and held on tightly as her body raced with sensation. Her hips moved desperately to follow Weiss's hands, rocking the ivory-haired heiress straddling her hips.

A third finger soon joined its companions, seeking the humid warmth the others had been gifted. Blake shivered as it slipped between her lips, stroking velveteen walls with painful deliberateness. She gasped as a skilled thumb brushed against her clit, the sensitive bundle of nerves lighting her world up with color even in the darkness. Weiss worked for just a few minutes, but to Blake, it could've been hours before the fingers slipped away from between her thighs. She let out a loud whine before opening her eyes, Weiss's half-smirk barely hid her pearly white teeth before she brought her soiled fingers to her lips. She sucked each one dry, cleaning Blake's arousal off of her hands.

"Like that," she asked curiously. Blake nodded angrily, desperate for more. Weiss laid her desperate teammate on her back, tucking her chin between Blake's thighs and pushing them just wide enough for herself. She smiled, proud that Blake was comfortable enough to allow herself into such a vulnerable position and quickly pulled her shorts off. She tossed them aside before kissing up acrobatic legs, kissing and nipping at her ankles before moving up and marking Blake's thighs with her teeth. Blake bit down on her lip as Weiss claimed the flesh as her own and she never relented, only turning her attention further north when Blake's moans grew desperate. She painted both of Blake's thighs with leopard spots of love, finally to press her lips at the fork of her thighs. She slid her smooth tongue against humid folds.

Blake mewled as Weiss's tongue curiously explored her folds. She grabbed handfuls of the ivory hair, trying hard not to hurt her in her frantic tugging. She brought Weiss's face closer against her and she quickly took to it like a fish to water, fighting an uphill battle to clean the girl of her arousal while ever more continued to slick the girl's quivering warmth.

"Weisssss~," Blake hissed through grit teeth. The Faunus's ears angled themselves sharply as the shivers wracked her body. Weiss smirked again, hearing her name whispered with hot breath. She could hear how close she was and she mischievously wanted to stop her ministrations, starving her friend of the contact she craved.

"Weiss, _please!_" Blake was desperate and not above begging for the climax that felt as if it'd been building for hours. She twirled Weiss's locks tighter between her fingers, bringing her even close until Weiss finally sighed her defeat, looking up as another lightning strike illuminated Blake's face, amber eyes wide with want.

Blake's orgasm came at the next thunderclap, followed by panting and tangled legs before they finally shared another kiss. Weiss was finally calm, no longer afraid of the wind that pounded against the brick and glass of Beacon tower, gently humming in Blake's arms. With her mind finally clear, a thought occurred to her that made her laugh.

"What's so funny," Blake asked curiously, sliding her fingertips across Weiss's collarbones.

"The storm…"

"Huh?"

"Hurricane Checkmate?" The connection clicked, and the two girls laughed, even as Weiss kissed her way back down Blake's body a second time. She was hungry for more. More intimacy, more love, more of Blake. Blake couldn't complain.


End file.
